Gilgamesh
Tier: Name: Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, Archer Origin: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, Fate/Extra Gender: Male Classification: Servant (Heroic Spirit) Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, has the prototype form of almost every Noble Phantasm with each of them being powerful or outright broken magic weapons, can spam weapons to anywhere in sight or just hurl them telekinetically; resistance to magic (rank E or C, can be increased further by his armor and artifacts in Gate of Babylon), soul manipulation, and mind manipulation, supernatural luck to get rich quickly and never lose money in gamble, can turn into spirit form (Fate/Zero version only), minor resistance to causality manipulation, his armor grants resistance to petrification. | Amped stats and much higher resistance to mindfuck and soulfuck, resistance to matter manipulation and probability manipulation, possibly resistance to time/space manipulation. Weakness: He makes arrogant people look modest, doesn't actually know how to use a lot of the items in Gate of Babylon | Can only exist in the Mooncell Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ with Gate of Babylon, at least Large City level+ with uncharged Ea (more than a match for Saber's full powered Excalibur, also destroyed Rider‘s reality marble); fully charged Ea is stated to be a planetary threat (though this seems to be mostly due to its ability to cut through space/time/pierce Gaia’s reality marble) | Likely much higher with Ea Range: At least several hundred meters with Gate of Babylon, several to dozens of kilometers with Enuma Elish, potentially planetary level with a fully charged Ea Speed: Hypersonic+ | Massively FTL (Should be comparable to the rest of the playable servants with their mythic formal wear) Durability: Building level, his armor is City level (Superior to Rider's Pegasus); immune to conventional weapons (Fate/Zero version only) | Large Planet level (Can live through Kiara's Noble Phantasm) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Class KT+ (Servants of his strength level can rend steel by just the pressure released from their strikes, higher than Archer who can deflect Caster's beams) | Class MT+ (Should be vastly superior to Saber) Stamina: Tireless till he has a supply of mana Standard Equipment: Gate of Babylon, Ea, Enkidu, Vimana Intelligence: Fairly knowledgeable and intelligent. Can think out smart strategies for battle to ensure his victory, has surprising understanding of magecraft and can see through every magic that Shirou was preparing against him, although he’s extremely arrogant and apparently has a short fuse. However, it should be noted that he does not know how to use every noble phantasm in his vault. Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Gate of Babylon: A small, plain sword that doubles as spatial key, allowing Gilgamesh to access his vast wealth contained within a vault in the heart of ancient Babylon. Inside this treasury are a myriad of Noble Phantasms collected during the peak of Uruk. Gilgamesh either throws these weapons or fires them out of his vault like rockets; it is this Noble Phantasm that designates Gilgamesh as an Archer-class Servant. Any weapons or artifacts discharged by Gate of Babylon return to the vault after an indeterminate amount of time. Because he lacks proficiency with any of these weapons, Gilgamesh will typically only fire the weapons as projectiles; in several instances, Gilgamesh has removed and normally wielded weapons. By word of god, all weapons that any heroic spirit has is retroactively added to his vault, even if he shouldn't have them. - Enuma Elish: By compressing and accelerating wind pressure, it becomes a fake space-time dislocation that pulverizes any opposition. With an output power surpassing Saber's Excalibur, it is the "sword that cut the world apart". Strictly speaking, the Noble Phantasm is Ea, and Enuma Elish is the name of the attack at its highest power. It is the only Anti-World Noble Phantasm. - Enkidu - Chain of Heaven The Noble Phantasm that Gilgamesh trusted the most, even more so than Ea. One of the few anti-god weapons that has the power to "reign over the gods". The higher the divinity, the stronger it is. At a sufficient amount of divinity, it binds space itself. Against those with no divinity, it's about as much trouble as a tough chain. - Golden Rule: Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Among these figures, Gilgamesh stands alone at the zenith of opulence, for he has at his disposal enough riches to purchase whatever he may need in any era of summoning. Notable Victories: - Ares (God of War) - Ares Profile - Dante (DMC) - Dante Profile - Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) - Meruem Profile - Rhode Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) - Rhode Profile - Sakura Matou (Fate/Stay Night) - Dark Sakura Profile - Tasha Godspell (Witch Hunter) - Tasha Godspell Profile - Ulquiorra Schiffer (Bleach) - Ulquiorra Profile Notable Losses: - Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) - Cloud Strife Profile - Former Crimson King (Samurai Deeper Kyo) - FCK profile - Jack Rakan (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) - Jack Rakan Profile - Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) - Sol Profile - Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) - Yusuke Urameshi Profile - Xellos (Slayers) - Xellos Profile Contested Matches: Other: Key: Servant Gilgamesh | Fate/Extra CCC with Mythic Formal Wear (Mooncell only)/Gilgamesh when he was alive Every weapon in the Gate of Babylon has some enchantment or effect. Also, he likely can't use Gae Bolg: Piercing Death Thorn